En brazos de Oro
by Eriredia
Summary: Silver duerme en unos brazos de oro. Y Gold es cálido sin importar la fecha o la situación. Cosa que, de paso, le fascina. Pero nunca, jamás reconocerá ante nadie. PreciousMetalShipping,


Este, damas y caballeros, es mi primer Fic de PreciousMetalShipping mi OTP. Es que simplemente me fascina, son el uno para el otro ¿verdad que sí?

Espero que este sea un escrito digno del amor que le tengo a Silver, es mi bebé, veo tanto de mí en él...

**Género: **_Friendship, Romance._

**Advertencias: **_Yaoi._

**Pareja/Personaje: **_PreciousMetalShipping (Gold __**x **__Silver)_

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Ni __**Pokémon Special **__ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Nintendo. Aun así, Ruby y Silver son mis bebés y los amo._

_**En brazos de Oro**_

Silver es un chico frío. Pero es que toda esa frialdad se viene arrastrando sobre el hielo desde hace años, acumulándose en una pila de escombros que se ha posicionado sobre él. Sin importar cuánto trate de eludirlo, el pasado se encarga de hacerle encerronas. Siempre.

Cada vez que cierra los ojos, lo ve. Las máscaras, los golpes, el dolor, las órdenes gélidas de una persona cuyo rostro jamás había visto pero que sabía, su mirada era aún más fría de lo que podrían ser sus palabras. La incertidumbre de un mañana que no se veía claro para él —y gracias al cielo que Blue estuviera ahí, acompañándolo—, lo hacía llorar por las noches, sentirse débil, inútil e indefenso. Y era en los brazos de Blue que se sentía seguro, su hermanita… ¡Daría la vida por salvar la de ella! Se lo debía. Oh, le debía tanto…

Aun así, a pesar de todo el calor fraternal que la audaz muchachita pudiera haberle entregado, el frío de Máscara de Hielo había hecho mella en él. En su corazón y en su cabeza se había formada una capa helada y dura, convirtiéndolo en lo que mostró a todo el mundo y en lo que ellos veían en su rostro: odio. Por la vida, su suerte y por sí mismo.

Esa capa comenzó a derretirse cuando una luz dorada se atrevió a colarse por entre los retazos del pasado para ser capaz de ver mucho más en los gélidos ojos plateados que sólo rencor. Vio la incertidumbre, el dolor y una tristeza infinita que se propuso erradicar. Se atrevió pues, a entrar en la vida de una persona que parecía estar absolutamente cerrada y, en lo que pareció llevarle años, Gold pudo por fin conquistar con su calor el frío mundo de Silver. Fue capaz —luego de mucho luchar— de quitar el muro de escombros y sacarlo de ahí para tomarlo de la mano y mostrarle que no todo se resumía a su pasado. Que eso ahí quedaba.

Que él le podía regalar un presente y un futuro nuevos y brillantes.

—_Si tú me dejas _—le había dicho, tomando con la derecha una de sus manos enguantadas y con la izquierda acariciándole el rostro con ternura— _te voy a hacer la persona más feliz del mundo _—entonces Silver le había mirado con incredulidad, intentando apartarse de él. Gold corrió ambas manos a la cintura, sujetándolo con fuerza_. _

—_¿Cómo te voy a creer _a ti_? ¡Nunca te tomas nada en serio!_

—_Bueno, ahora estoy hablando en serio. Quiero que me mires a la cara cuando te hablo, ¿vale?_

Silver no supo qué hacer y, al verse encerrado en los brazos del criador sin escapatoria posible, decidió dejarse hacer. Sintió su corazón detenerse y la respiración cortársele al momento en que sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de Gold; un dorado precioso e intenso que se coló por sus pupilas, que le quedó grabado en la memoria y en el corazón. Por un momento —y juró no contárselo nunca a nadie— se sintió a salvo como nunca se había sentido en su vida.

Un atisbo de cariño había osado surcar sus labios. Entonces Gold, mientras le subía una mano por la espalda para sujetarlo bien, se había acercado lentamente hasta sus labios, secos por la expectativa del primer beso.

Había sido un momento, un pequeño contacto de segundos en los que Silver había aprovechado para aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de Gold.

—_Confía en mí._

Las cartas habían sido echadas.

—_Está bien._

—_¿Sabes que me gustan mucho tus ojos?_

—_Gold, cállate._

¿Habrá sido eso? Se pregunta mientras mira a Gold en el lado opuesto de la cama, con la luz de las estrellas dándole en la nuca. Su respiración tibia y acompasada, el cabello estaba desordenado, los labios entreabiertos. Él, el entrenador más idiota—y el mejor— de Johto, le daba una seguridad que no recordaba haber tenido, que no estaba descrita en su sistema. Le había regalado una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Y ya que ha pasado un año completo desde que había aceptado salir con él, debería poder aunque fuera _intentar_ conversar ese tipo de cosas con Gold.

Cosas del orgullo.

Escucha un gruñido ronco que lo espabila.

—¿Silver? —la pregunta lo hace gemir de disgusto.

—¿Quién más sino?

—El espíritu de un cubone que ha venido a llevarme —Silver quiere reír, pero sería darle un punto a su novio. Gold bosteza girándose para quedar de cara al techo—. ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?

—No… —responde sin pensar— ¿Otra vez?

El criador se da vuelta nuevamente para quedar frente a él y le extiende sus brazos, indicándole que se acerque y ante la obvia negativa de Silver cuando éste agita la cabeza en reprobación, se estira para atraerlo con fuerza. Silver siente los labios tibios posarse en su frente, haciéndole sentir calor en el resto del cuerpo. Cuando intenta zafarse, Gold lo abraza con más fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello rojo.

—Ya suéltame —dice.

—No. Tú estás teniendo pesadillas de nuevo. No quiero que las tengas —dice el pelinegro, alejándose un momento. Silver tiene la mirada gacha—. Es todas las noches, ¿sabes? Sé que me miras cuando crees que duermo y puedo sentir toda la pena que tienes guardada. Si al menos la compartieras conmigo, la carga no sería tan pesada.

—¿Qué puedes saber? No entenderías.

—¡A lo mejor lo haría si te dignaras a explicarme! Pero no, Gold tiene que tirar al tacho de la basura su orgullo e ir a hablar con Blue y con Green para que le cuenten por qué el chico del que está enamorado siempre tiene esa mirada tan triste, tan cargada de esos sentimientos que me lastiman pero no alcanzo a describir. Aunque pude lograr que me dejaras ser parte de tu vida, es como si no lo fuera y eso me cansa —se detiene para respirar, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abre, ve a Silver conmocionado ante el bombardeo. Silver se siente un imbécil, culpable—. Mírame a los ojos… no los escondas, sabes que me gustan —le dice con cariño y Silver se ve obligado a hacer lo que le es pedido—. Prometí que te haría feliz, ¿recuerdas? Pues no me estás ayudando mucho. Estamos juntos, esto es de a dos…

—Y si uno no quiere…

—El otro no puede. ¿Ves?

—Me sé tus diálogos de memoria —dice y Gold se ríe. Vuelven a acercarse, esta vez bajando un poco para quedar ambos a la misma altura. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, es Silver quien se atreve a robarle un beso. Frío, tímido, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Se sonríe, sabiendo que ahora menos podrá dormir porque acaba de encender a su fuente de sol personal. Ahora lo mimará hasta que llegue la mañana y Crystal aparezca para decirles que hay trabajo en el laboratorio.

Eso es lo mejor de vivir y ser parte del universo de Gold, piensa. Además de la inagotable baraja de risas y motivos que le da para sonreír —aunque fuera de vez en cuando nada más—, tiene para él solo la seguridad y el calor que Gold puede brindar. Además del amor que le profesa desvergonzadamente delante del resto del mundo.

Silver se deja querer. Reposa la cabeza en la almohada, suspirando. Silver duerme en unos brazos que le dan toda esa calidez y esa seguridad al por mayor cuando antes no las tuvo.

Silver duerme en unos brazos de oro. Y Gold es cálido sin importar la fecha o la situación.

Cosa que, de paso, le fascina. Pero nunca, jamás reconocerá ante nadie.


End file.
